You Broke Me
by LiveLoveHeartAuslly4ever
Summary: When Ally saw the boy she loved with her best friend, everything changed. Now, brokenhearted Ally tries to forget one name that meant everything to her. Austin Moon. But fate happens and Ally and Austin are reunited once again for Ally's father's wedding. Will she learn to love him again? Will Austin realize his mistake? Written by: Alex and Jolie -multichap- rated: High T. Enjoy!
1. Unforeseen

_**Unforeseen**  
_

* * *

Ally sighed and checked the phone again. It was 12:45pm. How many hours had gone by? One? Two? Austin still hadn't checked his phone. It was another practice that was being ditched, Ally had given up any ounce of hope she had left. One thing was certain now, Austin was not coming to practice.

She slammed the phone down with all her might, but instead of hitting the couch it bounced off and hit the hardwood floor screen-first. Ally didn't care at that moment, she had to get to the bottom of things.

oOo_  
_

"Austin?" she called. _No answer. _

Ally knew he was in his apartment because she could hear faint bickering coming from inside. Wait, bickering? Austin had company? Ally's stomach clenched as she pounded the door loudly. Still, there was no reply. Was she going crazy? No, that wasn't a plausible answer, she _had _heard something.

She pounded on the door but to her surprise it opened to show the familiar layout of the furniture. Nothing had changed. Her observation was cut off by the sound of giggling. Holy crap, she had just heard giggling?! That meant one thing... No, there couldn't be a girl in the bedroom with the boy she loved.

_Ally, it's just a song he's playing! Austin does not have company in his apartment... _Ally began walking toward the bedroom door making sure she didn't step on the creaky parts of the hardwood floor. She pushed away the negative thoughts that were entering her mind.

"Austin?" she called again, but lowly this time.

Immediately all the giggling and other stuff stopped. Ally neared the door and in one motion pushed open the door so that it hit the wall with a loud _clash_. What she saw astonished her. There in Austin's bed, was her best friend being straddled by a shirtless Austin.

Bile rose in her throat and she ran out of the apartment with Kira and Austin calling her name.

oOo_  
_

It seemed like forever before Ally's legs gave up on her. She collapsed onto the ground, unexpected tears flowing down her eyes. Austin and Kira lied to her. The fact of knowing it stifled her. Her best friend in the whole world knew she'd _loved _Austin and she'd still pushed herself at him.

Ally didn't even notice when a warm hand touched her shoulder. "Ally." Austin spoke, he was panting a little. He knew Ally was hurting but he didn't dare say more than that.

"What do you want?" she spat derisively.

"Ally-" Austin began to speak, but Ally cut him off pushing his hand off of her shoulder she turned around so now she was looking straight at him. He had a stoic expression on his face.

"Don't you fucking Ally me! You lied to me, Austin!" she diverted the topic, not wanting to think about it, her voice cracked as she asked, "how long has it been going on?"

"Ally-"

"Goddamnit, Austin, answer the fucking question!"

"Two months," Austin said but it came out more like a whisper.

Two months had been how long he'd been skipping practices, growing more distant away from her and avoiding her. She was ignorant, just a thorn in Austin's budding career. It sickened Ally to know her best friend had slept with Austin for two months. She was over it. Over _everything._

"I should've known. Kira wasn't even picking up her phone. God knows how many times you guys fucked each other every time I called." she scoffed.

"Don't even go there, Ally!" Austin admonished her sharply, but it just added more damage to her broken heart.

"I can say anything I want!" Ally yelled, "and you know what? I'm done, Austin! I'm completely done with everything! Good luck finding a new partner because I quit."

Austin's eyes glowered with anger and in a sharp tone he replied, " Thanks to you I've already found a new partner, Ally. And her name is Kira."

That had stung.

And just like that he'd left.

Ally felt water drip down her cheeks. Tears? No. She had stopped crying when Austin came. It was rain she realized. Second after second, minute after minute, she sat there as the rain came in. And soon enough clothes were drenched, Ally didn't even care when she started coughing. All she could think about were Austin's words.

_Thanks to you I've already found a new partner, Ally. And her name is Kira._

And like that, everything changed.

oOo

**Hey guys! So this is our first fanfic story, so please follow, favorite and review! No harsh comments please! we hoped you liked the first chapter, it's up to you if you want a multi-chapter so please review! **

**Alex and Jolie**

**************(='.'=)**


	2. Homecoming

Hours...

Days...  
Months...  
A year

Summer Break (Two Months Before Wedding)

* * *

**_Homecoming_**

* * *

It's a dream, was all Ally could think. Miami Airport was bustling with people hastily walking to where they needed to go. And there was Ally, a little fish in a big pond in Miami who was returning for her dear father's wedding.

Many thoughts on how to escape crossed her mind. There was the classic sneaking on a plane, cutting yourself so you bleed to death or ditching your father and soon-to-be stepmother's wedding so you could hijack a car and drive all the way to New York City. They all sounded very tempting at the moment, but Ally had no weapons, no knowledge on how to hot-wire or any money except a few nickels she had acquired as change from the five dollars she had paid with. It was pretty safe to say, seventeen-year-old Ally Dawson was forced to spend three months in a hellhole helping prepare for her father's second wedding and seeing Austin Moon and Kira Starr again and sadly there was no escape.

"Ally!" she heard a familiar voice call her name.

Oh, shit. Like her life could get any better...

She spotted her father in the horde of people, holding up his hand, he was wearing his usual baseball cap and plaid shirt. Ally's stomach somersaulted as she began to walk up to him, yanking both of her suitcases behind her.

"Ally, sweetie," her father enveloped her into a tight bear hug.

Surprisingly, she didn't resist, she hugged him back. Ally didn't know she had missed her father so much, considering that she'd only actually talked to him through Skype at least three months ago. She couldn't bring herself to think about spending another three months not talking to her father again, after all it was inevitable, missing the wedding would reflect badly on her and besides not talking to him for months would just add to her I-don't-care-about-my-father reputation.

"It's nice to see you again, Dad," she said speaking half of the truth, in a way she had missed her dad but watching him get married to Lilith was going to hurt much more than seeing her father sign the divorce papers.

"Why don't we get out of here?" her father asked, Ally halfheartedly nodded her head in agreement knowing she was going away from the only thing closest to an escape.

oOo

The drive from Miami Airport to Redgrove Lane was a blur for Ally. She hadn't realized how hungry and tired she was and to make matters worse, her father couldn't stop asking her question upon question, to which she lamely answered 'good' and 'yeah'. It was certainly not Ally's opinion of 'catching up'.

Her father pulled into the driveway of the familiar house Ally grew up in. Taking a deep breath, Ally lazily took off her seat-belt and opened the car door. The house was an old Victorian house her mother had purchased on her father's name, after the divorce she had stayed in Miami with her dad since her mother had to go to Africa to do a research trip for her next book.

"Ally!" her father called snapping her away from her trance.

Shit, she'd been staring into space?

"Yeah," she closed the car door and walked up to where her father was, nearing the house she could see all the lights were off downstairs, only a lamp was on upstairs. Lilith was probably out working a late shift, she let out a breath relieved. That took something off of her shoulders.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her father asked her concerned.

"Yeah," she replied but after her stomach chose to growl with hunger as if it had a mind of it's own. Ally looked away embarrassed. Why did the most embarrassing things always happen to her?

"Look's like someone is hungry," her father acknowledged. Ally rolled her eyes pushing away the thought. Her father opened the house with his keys and Ally walked in, but simultaneously the lights went on and the pitch-black house was filled with people who all yelled 'surprise!'. Ally didn't know how to feel, the whole thing was cliche, she should've anticipated a homecoming party, she'd seen it in movies all the time. It was in that moment, when she realized everyone was staring at her for a reaction, some were family members she remembered from throughout the years, some classmates she'd gone to elementary and middle school with and others were neighbors she had known her whole life.

Ally held her hand to her chest dramatically, feigning astonishment, "Oh my gosh!," she cried. It didn't sound very convincing but it was something.

But well enough, people fell for it and Ally was bombarded with loads of questions. It was overwhelming to the point where she wanted to _actually _commit suicide. After finally escaping the crowd she went into the kitchen and snacked on some tortilla chips before anyone had the chance to ask her anymore questions. She assumed that all these people were coming to Lilith and her father's wedding.

"Ally," a familiar voice said.

oOo

Ally froze in place nearly choking on the tortilla chip she was chewing. She forced herself to turn around to face her _ex-best friend_. Memories of Austin and Kira a year ago came rushing back at her with so much force she took a step back. Austin. The name that had meant everything to her. _It_ still _did_.

"Kira," she choked out.

"Ally, I-" but Kira got cut off by someone standing behind her in the doorway. _Kira was going to apologize to me? _Ally thought.

"Kira-" Austin stopped mid-sentence.

Ally's heart stopped for half a second.

Austin was behind Kira, wearing a plaid shirt holding a red cup. His hair was disheveled and he was glancing at Ally, his eyes darkened. Ally tried hard to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, she wished it was a dream. But it was reality, Austin was still with Kira...

"Kira," he finally spoke.

"Austin-" Kira began to say.

"Kira, we have to go. _Now_." Austin was already half-dragging Kira out of the kitchen. Kira looked at Ally with an apologetic expression. Ally chose to ignore her and pretended to be unfazed by it.

Then, the realization struck her with such force she staggered backward.

_Austin didn't care about her anymore. _

oOo

**First of all, we apologize if this chapter sucked, we really do. We rewrote it like a billion times, (not kidding!).  
**

**Quite frankly, if it wasn't for all the amazing reviews, favorites and follows we wouldn't have turned this into a multichap, BTW, shout outs to all of you! 21+ reviews in counting? That's amazing, like you guys really made our day! And it was only the first chapter!  
**

**Secondly, we currently have a poll up on our profile page, for a potential onesot about a couple other than Auslly, yeah, we know... _No Auslly! _There are other stories we have in mind for them but we wanted some feedback on a couple/(s) we could write about. **

** Thirdly, we are really sorry if this chapter sucked! Thanks, BTW, for helping us reach 445 views in just a couple of days!**

**Fourthly, (we could go on and on) TOMORROW SEASON 3 OF AUSTIN AND ALLY STARTS! WOOHOO! Literally, before we started writing this fanfic we watched the season finale! Who else thought Austin was going to kiss Ally when he gave her the note? But sadly they didn't. LIKE KISS AND MAKEUP ALREADY!  
**

** Fifthly, don't forget to follow us on Tumblr (profile page), you can ask us anything you want, we'll most likely answer if it's appropriate! Don't forget to review for an update and check out our poll. **

**Love,**

**Alex and Jolie :3**

**********(='.'=)**


End file.
